A Hard Place
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome’s in search of a certain clearing but stumbles into the wrong one, to discover that it was right where she wanted to be after all. Inu/Kag/Sess


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for IyCaptions Week 11 Prompt.

Kagome swore as another tree branch smacked her in the face as she walked off the beaten path in search of a certain clearing. He told her to meet him but damn it, she didn't have the luxury of following her nose to find him! He could have at least left a trail of breadcrumbs or something! Finally she stumbled out of the tree line and her breath caught in her throat. _'He's… he's… oh, wow!'_

There leaning against a tree, looking at her with a 'come hither' look in his eyes was Inuyasha and she'd never before seen him look quite the way he did right then. His haori was almost completely off, showing his hard, defined, muscular chest and his hakama hung low on his hips. They were partly open and she was sure that if he moved just a little they would fall completely off and she would be treated to another first. As it was it looked like they were only being held up by the very obvious bulge in the front. He smirked at her and lifted a hand to motion for her to come closer and Kagome had to swallow to keep from drooling. The hanyou looked downright delicious.

"Well, Kagome? You gonna come over here or not?" Inuyasha's voice was deep and husky and it sent a shiver through the still stunned miko. She'd been acting differently lately and time and time again he'd caught the scent of her arousal so he'd finally decided it was time. He was tired of waiting anyway. He wanted her and had wanted her since the first time he laid eyes on her. He'd been waiting until she seemed ready and she looked and smelled more than ready now.

"Well… I… uh… I mean…"

The hanyou smirked at her rather smugly; proud that he'd rendered her speechless. He moved away from the tree and his hakama slipped lower, treating Kagome to the sight of soft looking silver fur. Her hands twitched and she clenched them into fists to keep from reaching out to touch it. As he walked closer she started backing away, confusing Inuyasha with her hesitance. Was it possible he'd mistaken the signals and she wasn't ready at all?

"Inuyasha, I can't, I mean, I'm supposed to be…"

In seconds he had her backed into a tree with one hand on either side of her head, blocking her in. He was sure she was interested. Maybe she was just nervous? "You're supposed to be taking off your clothes is what you're **supposed** to be doing." He leaned down and sniffed the side of her throat and let out a purring growl at the intoxicating scent of her. "Maybe you need some help."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. How the hell was she supposed to get away from an obviously amorous hanyou? She had to figure out a way before it was too late and she either caved under his very enticing seduction or someone came looking for her. "No, Inuyasha… I'm supposed to be…"

Suddenly the hanyou's back stiffened and he let out a threatening growl.

Kagome swore under her breath. _'Too late.' _How the hell was she supposed to explain this?

He slowly turned around and came face to face with Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here, you bastard?" he snarled.

The taiyoukai lifted a brow and replied. "This Sesshoumaru came to find out what was taking **my miko** so long to arrive." He looked past the hanyou to Kagome, awaiting some kind of explanation. She should have met him nearly ten minutes ago and he hated waiting, especially when he was waiting for her. It really bothered him that he was jealous, but she spent most of her time with Inuyasha and only snuck off to see him every now and then.

He wanted her all the time, but she insisted she had to stay with her group and keep looking for the jewel shards. While she didn't know it, her decision forced him to travel along behind her group because he couldn't stand to be too far from her. One day soon he was going to break down and just merge his group with hers. It was the only solution that would please him and her at the same time.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome in surprise and she blushed and looked away. It was too late to keep their secret now, especially since Sesshoumaru just came right out and said it! Oh well. If Inuyasha knew then she wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. Then she would be able to see her taiyoukai much more often. "I was trying to say I'm supposed to be meeting Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, detecting the enticing scent of Kagome's arousal, and frowned. His miko was turned on by his half-breed half brother? She should only smell like that for him! The nagging jealousy at the back of his mind flared to the forefront and he growled.

Inuyasha's nose twitched and he smirked at his older brother, just pissing him off more. "Smells like she was more than happy to stay with me."

A playful light sparkled in Kagome's eyes then and she stepped between the taiyoukai and the hanyou, grabbing a lock of Inuyasha's hair in one hand and Sesshoumaru's in the other before gently tugging each, pulling the brothers closer to her. "Maybe **she** can stay with you **both**," she murmured with a grin. Just the thought of having her cake and eating it too made the most pleasant tingling begin between her legs and a little moan escaped her without permission.

The brothers' eyes met over her head and after a moment they nodded. It was worth a try, especially if it made Kagome smell quite so good. Each of them felt it was their responsibility to keep her happy and if this was what she wanted, who were they to deny her?

Two purr-like rumbling growls sounded around her and in seconds Kagome found herself between a hard place and… well, another hard place… and it right where she wanted to be.


End file.
